Niero Niero no Mi
The Neiro Niero no Mi is a Logia type devil fruit that allows the user to control, and become sound. Essnetially turning them into a sound human. It was eaten by Elric D. Aan captain of the Strengths and weaknesses The primary function of the fruit is to travel at sonic to extreme hypersonic speeds, sub relativistic/realativistic, to the speed opf light and even higher. Though able to move at sound Elric is able to push the fruit to make himself 10 times faster than the speed of light shown when Elric crossed 3 meters in 1 nanosecond, this essentially equates to crossing 3 billion meters in an single second, whereas light can only travel at 300 million per second. This is achieved by reducing the sounds wavelength to ridiculous degrees, and absurdly increasing their frequency, which in turn increases the speed at which his sound travels The other strength is the ability o project and nullify soundwaves which allows him to become a near undetectable assassin, in addition the full sound form is nigh-invisible as sound cannot be seen, but can still be detected by kenbunshoku haki. User can condense sound into bullets and balls, and can also infuse it with weapons. Users can also use the soundwaves to weaken structural integrity of an object, and even make it collapse, cause earthquakes and tsunamis. But they arent quite as powerful as Whitbeards or Blackbeards, but still quite potent. This can also be used on people. The full sonic form is almost completely invisible, and there are no visible changes to his half sound form, though any non haki infused attacks will pass through with ripples appearing on his body from where he was hit, this ripple affect also occurs if he actually gets hit. It also allows the user to hear sound on any frequency, this does not make them more vunreble to higher frequency sound, users should still be careful not to get hit by their or other soundwaves in their normal state. They also gain a permanent 10 megameter (10000 km) wide wall that allows them to hear anything. Note that this is not to be confused with sound negation which creates a dome that essentially does the same thing but much shorter and acually allows communications between everyone in like a radio. The 10 megameter meter dome applies only to Elric and cannot be used for communications because it enhances only his hearing. Anything heard is heard like normal, for example an gunshot within his dome will be heard as though it were only 100 meters away. Rubber absorbs the sound making Luffy a natural enemy. Elric has countered this weakness by lowering the pitch of his sound thus increasing the force and lowering noise, claiming "Sound is carried by waves, you may be immune to my sound but you are not immune to the force that carries it because waves travel through all matter." Certain materials can reflect sound, but Elric found a way to use it to his advantage to make his movements and attack less predictable, in addition his power is useless because sound cannot travel without a medium. Also because sound is not naturally solid he cannot infuse himself or his projectiles with haki. Elric has countered this weakness by using sound armor which involves surrounding his solid body with sound giving him added defense, allows for both haki and tekkai, yet still allows him to move at the speed of his sound. Elric honestly considers this better than turning into sound since he can use three armors at once (sound, haki, tekkai) tripling his already high defenses, with the sound armor damaging anything it touches. Techs *'Sound Breath:' Elric screams at the opponent in an attempt to disorient them. He can decrease the pitch to make it more forceful. *'Sonic Boom:' Elric absorbs a mass amount of air drastically bloating his trachea, he then rebounds the sound inside to make it faster and faster before releasing it in one giant scream. This technique is very powerful, strong enough to vaporize an mountain 5750 meters wide at the base, and 13000 meters tall. *'Sono Visor:' In case his eyes should be dulled Elric uses this move as a counter measure. While doing so he views everything as black while any objects have a white outline in their shape, anything that generates sound he will see the sound it appears to move slower to him, giving him an advantage. *'Sonic Combat: '''Transforming into his half sound form he uses it to enhance the speed and force of his attacks. **'Sonic Shatter:' Placing his hand on an object he forces sound from his hand into the object at extremely low frequencies causing the object to crumble or even explode into molecular dust. Can be used to cause internal fractures and ruptures in humans and is strong enough to bypass Luff'ys. rubber body. ***'Sonic Quake: Similar to the sonic shatter, Elric places his hand on the ground/ocean to create an earthquake/tsunami, though not as intense as White or Blackbeards they are still quite potent. ***'Long Range Shatter: '''Same thing as sonic shatter but uses a medium like air or ground to get to the target. ***'Plasma Blast: By pumping sound into the air he can make the air vibrate so fast that it cracked and even forms plasma due to the intense vibrations, Elric then launches the plasma at his target in the form of a ball or beam. Can also keep on his fist to be used for close range quarters, but the heat from the plasma makes it risky for both. Can also be forged into an whip, or infued with his weapons. *'Sound Bullet:' Fires a small shot of sonic energy in the form of a pointed bullet the size of his finger, naturlly. The purpose of these bullets is to pierce, not destroy, due to their high frequency they can pierce through almost anything, shown when an missed version appeared to make mere holes in the ground, but in truth were burrowing their way through to the other side of the planet itself, and unto space. **'Sound Gattling: '''Elric extends all his finger at the target and fires ten sound bullets every second. **'Sound Cannonball: Forms a condensed ball of sound and fires it. Strong enough to vaporize an hole through 100 Ultra Pacfista's armor at full power, the ultra pacifista is designed to have ridiculous durability, and ultra high defenses, requireing roughly 100 teratons of power . *'Disorientate: '''Generates multiple soundwaves at ear piercing levels and directs them at different surfaces to disorientate the opponent, leaving them more vulnerable to attack. Low frequency hums can knock a person unconscious or even kill them by making their body explode. Also used while invisible to trick an opponent via sound redirection. doesn't work as well on those with hearing problems, and completely uneffects those who can't hear at all. Countered by lowering the frequency to make them feel the sound instead. *'Sound Wall: generates a wall of sound to deflect attacks, harms those who touch it. **'Sound Box: '''Traps his oppnent in a sound box to disorientate or kill depending on the frequency, Also used as a more definsive version of his sound wall. *'Sound Armor:' Generates a sound armor to deflect attacks, it also lets him move as fast as his sound while still in his solid state, the primary purpose of this is to be able to use haki for added defense or offence while still being able to move with his sound, since he cannot infuse his body wih haki. Used in preparation for his strongest attack. **'Sound Armor: Super Sound Missile: Elrics strongest unaided attack, Elric increases his defenses to their pinnacle, sing haki and tekkai in conjunction with the sound armor he then begins to spin rapidly, the spinning is so strong it generated airwaves that began to temporarily slow the planets rotation, Elric then Charges at his maximum speed to headbutt, he claims the attack can vaporize all of the land on the planet leaving only the maguma and core beneath it. **'Sound Armor: Ultra Sound Missile: '''This is Elrics strongest attack, it goes by the same principle as the normal Sound Missilem only this time he travels to his steel moonbase (4.2 megameters in Diameter) and goes to the cannon area. Inside of it is filled with Sound Diles that absorb the vibrations he generates while spinningm then just before he fires, all of the sound is transported directly to the back of the cannonm then released as Elric begins to move. This massive shockwave propels Elric at 10x his maximum speed, traveling 100x the speed of light, THIS attack he claims is capable of vaporising entire moons, and splitting planets in half *'Sound Infusion: Elric infuses his sea stone cutlass with sound making it very sharp. *'Sonoport:' Elric transforms into sound and moves very fast, not limited to just the normal speed of sound. Can be used in conjuction with soru to move even faster. *'Sound Negation:' Elric negates any sound coming from him. **'Sound Block Field:' Elric creats a 50 meter dome of sound that allows sound to come in but not out. Anyone inside can hear, including enemies the user is not aware of. **'Sound Radio:' Elric Directs his voice to a specific person and vice versa, one on one version of sound block field. *'''Sound Energy Beam: '''Used in honor of his former captains signiture attack. For more information see the Elric D. Aan page. Category:Logia Category:Lightbuster30 Category:Devil Fruits